Unmerited Torture
by Demon Angel Fyre
Summary: Something's wrong with Ken, but no one knows what it is. Will they find out before it is to late? kenyako fic.
1. Default Chapter

Unmerited Torture  
By  
Demon Angel Fyre  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (though I wish I did.) I'm not making any money off this; so do not even think of suing me.   
  
Hello y'all! Welcome to my first fic. In some ways, it's an Alternate Universe. It's also Kenyako, which I totally support. As you can see, there will also be some Ken torture, so be prepared.   
Lastly, thanks to my cousin Nicolia for the information and ideas. You're the best!!  
*********  
  
Yolei stood on the bridge connecting Odaiba to Tamachi, watching the setting sun on the water. She hadn't seen her hometown in the past ten years. The sense of peace she felt here was one she never had in the city.  
  
She breathed deeply. Memories of her past assaulted her. The time she spent in the DigiWorld, going to the soccer games, fixing Cody's computer, even fighting with Davis.   
  
Of all her recollections, one experience came to the forefront of her mind. This had been the most harrowing time of her fifteen years. It also changed her life forever.  
  
Yolei sighed. Against her own accord, she traveled back to that period, and all its heartbreak.  
  
Chapter 1  
********  
  
The pain was too much, too intense for him. He felt as though someone was playing the 1812 overture, complete with cannons, inside his head. His breathing was slow and controlled. He focused straight ahead trying to take his mind off his agony. He put his hand to his head. He could feel the veins near his temple pulsing. If only it would stop...  
  
"Ken?" Yolei asked, tapping his shoulder. Ken snapped out of his reverie and looked into the worried eyes of his girlfriend.  
  
"Is something wrong? You look a little pale." She asked anxiously.   
  
"It's nothing." He gave her a small reassuring smile. After all, it was nothing, just a very bad headache. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He got up and took her hand, pulling her up with him.  
  
They had been on their way to the movies earlier that afternoon when Yolei had seen a soccer match for children. They had stopped to watch for a few minutes. Soon, they had forgotten about the movie and were in the stands cheering along with everyone. An hour later, everyone had left and they were still sitting together, talking. Actually, Yolei was doing most of the talking and Ken most of the listening.  
  
They walked slowly, hand in hand. For a few minutes, a companionable silence reigned. They crossed the bridge and were a few metres from Yolei's building when it began to rain very heavily.  
  
"Run for it!" Ken said. They both made a dash for the building. They ran inside, up the stairs and finally collapsed in front of Yolei's apartment; laughing.  
  
"I'm drenched." Yolei said, taking off her cap and wringing it to express her point.   
  
"And you're still as beautiful as ever," replied Ken, giving her a playful kiss. She smiled and blushed. He looked at his watch.  
  
"It's getting late. I should be going." He kissed her softly and sweetly. He drew back and gazed into her eyes.   
  
"See you tomorrow?" He asked her in a hushed tone.   
  
"Yeah." She said with the same quietness in her voice. He turned and walked up the corridor. She stood watching him. She bit her lip.  
  
"Mmm, he has one cute butt." She thought to herself as she opened her door and went inside.  
*******   
  
Ken opened the door to his apartment and went inside. On the way to his bedroom, he passed his mother in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Ken," she said smiling, "How was your evening with Yolei?"  
  
"Hi Mom. It was great." He said. Anticipating her next question, he added, "I'm not hungry, so don't worry about me for dinner."   
  
Ken left the kitchen and went to his room. He closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. His headache had returned full force; in fact, it was twice as bad. There was a constant pressure behind his eyes making him see red. A shooting pain was going from temple to temple which left him gasping for breath. He blinked a few times to clear his vision; then went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom do you have any aspirin?" Ken asked Mrs. Ichijouji. She was instantly on the alert.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Ken?" she asked, panicked.  
  
"I'm fi..." he started.   
  
Maybe you're getting the flu... or worse, chicken pox! I should call a doctor. Oh, what if it's the plague?"   
  
He took his mother firmly by the shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Mom. I. Am. Fine. It's just a headache. Where's the aspirin?" he repeated. Dazed, Mrs. Ichijouji pointed a finger in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
"Thank you." He said and went for the aspirin.  
  
  
Back in his room, Ken sat at his desk waiting for the painkillers to take effect. His head was on the desk, his indigo blue locks falling into his face. If this is a headache, I never want a migraine, he thought to himself. Wormmon sidled up behind him and tapped his leg softly.  
  
"Ken-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, apprehension clearly written on his face. Ken lifted his head, wincing at the pain the small movement caused. Somehow, he managed a smile for the small, green Digimon.   
  
"It's just a headache Wormmon. Don't worry yourself. It will probably be gone by tomorrow." He said with more confidence than he felt.   
  
After all, it can't get worse.  
*****  
  
Well? You like, you hate, don't quit the day job? Review everyone; I need to know what you think. You may be wondering what the terrible experience is, don't worry you'll know soon enough.  
  
By the way, Nicolia, if you read this, his hair is not blue. Maybe it's not black, either. It's indigo. (Yes, there's a difference.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
Hi, I'm back! Thanks to all those who reviewed my story, your comments are greatly appreciated. Anyway, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
Note: sentences in (' ') are thoughts and sentences in (" ") are spoken aloud.  
*********  
  
Chapter 2  
*******  
The next day, Ken was in the library at lunchtime studying for his exams on the following Monday. Although he had been there for only a half hour, he was both physically and mentally exhausted. He could not concentrate at all, and the page he was on kept wavering in and out of focus.  
  
'I can't believe this,' he thought to himself, ' I'm a Physics mastermind, yet I can't comprehend anything in this book!'   
  
Conceding defeat, he closed the book, put his head on the table and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of heavenly rest, he was very cruelly interrupted.  
  
"Hey Ken." Davis said plopping down in front of him.  
  
Ken groaned aloud. 'I can't find peace anywhere.' He sat back and looked at his friend, annoyance clearly written across his face.   
  
"What do you want, Davis?" He said, exasperated.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Exams. They start next week and I can't seem to study. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be doing the same?"   
  
Davis waved off the suggestion. "I'll start tomorrow. I always manage to make it so I don't bother about it."  
  
Ken shrugged. "It's your life. Just remember that these finals decide what happens to us next year. And next year is our most important one. You cannot afford to play around then."  
  
At that instant, the bell rang, signaling the start of their last classes.  
  
"I'm late for my advanced trigonometry class," Ken said as he hurriedly packed up his books. This confused Davis.  
  
"Ken you don't do trigonometry, advanced or otherwise," he said.  
  
"I'm not taking this class," he said, "I'm teaching it. Mr. Hatenori asked me to while he is on leave." He and Davis both left the room.  
  
"Ja ne." Ken said and started down the left corridor.  
*****  
Adrienne Turiko sat at her desk in the back of her classroom. She checked her watch. Their teacher was ten minutes late. She turned to address her classmates.  
  
"Guys, it seems that Mr. Hatenori isn't coming so I officially...."  
  
"Don't declare a free period yet," Ken said as he entered the room. "I'm Ken Ichijouji and Mr. Hatenori asked me to take his class while he's out."  
  
"Ken," Adrienne said derisively, "You're at least two years younger than we are. What makes you think you can teach us anything?"  
  
Ken met her gaze levelly. A satisfied smirk graced his lips. "I am a genius." He said. "That is why I'm teaching this class, and you are failing it."  
  
Thoroughly embarrassed, Adrienne sat lower in her chair. A few persons snickered.  
  
"Any other questions?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Good. Now turn to page 70 in your text."   
  
  
Ken leaned back in the chair and relaxed his tense muscles. Class was over and everyone had left. To him, teaching was a challenge he would rather not face everyday. This had helped influence his decision to be a police officer when he finished school.   
  
Sighing, he stood up to leave. He headed for the door. Suddenly, his head began spinning; he felt very faint. Stumbling, he sank to his knees on the wooden floor. Then, everything went dark.  
  
When Ken came to, he found himself in the nurses' office. He sat up in the bed; a wave of dizziness overtook him sending him to lie down again. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to pass. He placed a hand over his eyes to shut out the irritating sunlight.  
  
When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the nurse sitting across from him.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"Someone saw you on the floor of a classroom and brought you here." She replied. "What happened?"  
  
"I guess I stumbled and hit my head on something. I'm fine now." He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood. "I should be going home."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe I should call your parents to come for you." Miss Shino said.  
  
"That's alright. I feel perfectly well, there's no need to worry my parents." He picked up his backpack and left the room.  
  
As he walked home, Ken wondered what had really happened. He was almost completely sure he had not hit his head. He only told Miss Shino that so she would let him leave.  
  
'I must be studying too hard,' he thought. 'I'm going to work myself to the ground if I keep this up.'  
  
Yet, he still wondered if he was right.  
********  
That's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review! Bye.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
And now Chapter Three! Hurrah! Anyway, Hello everyone. Thanks to all my reviewers for the commentary. Don't worry, you will find out what's wrong with Ken in about four chapters.  
O.k., there is a slice of Ichijouji bashing this chapter, but that's how I feel about them personally. Ken is a bit OOC this chapter, it's not a crime so don't hate me.   
Here's the story. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 3  
*******  
'I must be crazy," Ken thought. 'It's a Saturday, yet I'm in my room. Studying.'  
  
Exams had begun a week ago and only two days were left. Although these were his best subjects, he still kept up a ruthless schedule.   
  
He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, which ached from staring in a textbook for three straight hours. He took several deep breaths to calm his frayed nerves and return his jarred focus.  
  
"It's time for a much needed break, guys," he said to his books as he stood and left the room. He headed to the kitchen. His parents were out grocery shopping, which accounted for the stillness of the apartment.  
  
He opened the refrigerator and perused its scanty contents. He discovered an apple hiding in the back. He took it then turned to leave. As he passed the counter, he lost his balance. He reached for the counter but missed and fell to the floor. Climbing to his knees, he grabbed for his apple.  
  
'Great,' he thought 'not only am I losing my mind and studying myself to an early grave, I'm turning clumsy too.' Shaking his head in disgust, he got to his feet and left the room.  
  
Back in his bedroom, he collapsed onto his bed. In a few minutes, he fell into a deep sleep.   
  
//an hour later//  
  
Yolei knocked on the door to Ken's apartment. After a while, Mrs. Ichijouji answered.  
  
"Hello Yolei, come in." she said, stepping aside to let Yolei pass. "Ken's in his room."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Ichijouji," she said and continued down the hall to his room. When she reached his door, she knocked lightly. Receiving no response, she knocked again, louder this time. He still did not answer.  
  
'That's strange,' she thought opening his door. She walked over to his bed and stood gazing down at him.  
  
'He looks so cute and peaceful,' she mused to herself.   
And in truth, he did.  
His deep, indigo tresses framed his face; spilling across the pillow. His lashes kissed his cheekbones lightly. His lips were curved in a slight smile. A few buttons on his white shirt were open, exposing a tantalizing bit of his chest. //sigh...//  
  
As if sensing her presence, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Miya-chan?" he said drowsily, "What are you doing here?"  
  
She took a seat across from him in his overstuffed armchair. "You look so calm when you're asleep." She said.  
  
"Eh?" was Ken's reply. His brain functions weren't quite up to speed yet. He sat up against the headboard, raking a hand through his already tousled hair.  
  
'When you were asleep just now you looked like you didn't have a care in the world," she clarified. "No exams to worry about; nothing."  
  
"Doesn't everyone look like that when they are asleep?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm. you have a point." She said, gazing into his eyes. They sat like this for some time; each lost in their separate thoughts.  
  
"Oh yes!" exclaimed Yolei, suddenly remembering why she had come. "Everyone's gonna check out that new pizza place by the beach. You wanna come?"  
  
"...No thanks." He replied. "I should probably get back to studying." He glanced at his desk warily.  
  
"Ken, exams are almost done. You can stop running yourself ragged. Besides, it's not as if you have anything to worry about."  
  
"I'm not a human information bank. I don't know everything in the world."   
  
"Well, if you keep trying to become one you are going to make yourself sick; if you haven't already." She said heatedly. He bristled at her tone.  
  
"I can take care of myself. I don't need you to do that for me." He declared.  
  
"Fine." She said. "You can work yourself until you die, Ken Ichijouji. I do not care."  
  
She stood and made her way across the room. In the doorway, she turned back to him.  
  
"When you end up in a hospital bed panting your last breath, I wont be saying I told you so." And she left abruptly.  
*******  
The Five DigiDestined was at 'Sakumi's Place'. All were laughing, eating, talking and just plain having fun. All, that is, except Yolei.   
  
'I shouldn't have blown up on him like that. After all, I'm not his mother. It shouldn't matter to me if he decides to study away the rest of his life.'  
  
'I'm his girlfriend; I have the right to worry until the cows come home. Besides, if I didn't worry about him, who would? His parents certainly have not noticed anything wrong. As long as their 'darling boy' keeps on raking in the media coverage, and with it the money, he can study until he goes completely bonkers.'  
  
Davis poking her in the head roused her from her mental debate.  
  
"Earth to Yolei, Ya in there? Hellooo??!" he said.  
  
"Davis, if you don't stop poking me, I am going to hit you so hard, you wont even remember your own name." This put an immediate stop to the offending activity. Yolei turned to the others.  
  
"Have any of you noticed how weird Ken's been acting lately?" she asked. The question had been on her mind for some time.  
  
"I definitely have. Yesterday he practically bit my head off because I forgot his Geography book."  
  
"I found him sleeping in the computer lab. But when I asked him about it, he had no idea what I was talking about." Added Kari.  
  
"Maybe he's just stressed about exams." Cody said.  
  
"I thought so at first, but I think it's something else. Haven't you noticed how pale he's been lately? And sometimes it's as if he's not even there, like he's on another planet or something." Yolei said concern clearly written across her face.  
  
"Yolei don't worry. Cody's right; it's exam stress. And if Ken was really sick, I think he'd realize it." Kari said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulders.  
  
Yolei took a deep breath. "You're right Kari. I'm gonna stop worrying about Ken, from now." Smiling, she continued, "Now, pass me that last slice of pizza."  
  
"Hey! That's my slice!" said Davis, indignant that someone would dare to take his piece.  
  
"Dream on goggle boy!! You already had three." Yolei said, reaching for the prized slice.  
  
"You had four slices." Davis said knocking her hand out of the way.  
  
"Yes, but I'm older..."  
  
After a knock down, drag out fight, which ended in the two contenders splitting the 'Almighty Slice of Pizza', the group left, T.k and Kari heading in the opposite direction of the others.  
  
The two walked along, quietly, hand in hand. Two years ago, they had finally acknowledged their feelings for each other and the long time friendship had blossomed into something more, much to Davis's dismay. To be specific, he had thrown a tantrum and called down the wrath of the Gods on T.k.'s head for 'stealing his girl'.  
  
"T.k," started Kari, "Do you really believe Ken's fine? You know him as well as I do, he wouldn't admit to being sick for anything."  
  
T.k drew her closer to him, placing an arm about her waist. "He's fine," he said comfortingly. "He's just tense about finals; everyone is."  
  
"I hope your right," she said, leaning into his embrace.  
******  
Yolei opened the door to her apartment and went inside. Halfway to her room, her brother stopped her.  
  
"Yolei, this came for you while ago," he said handing her a white envelope. Her name was written in block letters on the front and there was no return address, no indication as to the sender.  
  
Wondering whom it was from; she went into her room and locked the door. Carefully, she slit it open. Written in a clear, flowing hand was this:  
  
Miya-chan,  
  
I'm sorry. You were completely right; I am working myself to the ground. I never should have acted the way I did. Please forgive me; after all, anger only leads to violence and frankly, you're very scary when you're mad. Love,   
Ken.   
  
Yolei sighed. It was impossible to stay mad at him for any length of time. It was such a stupid fight, to begin with. She folded the letter, put it back in its envelope and placed it in her dresser. She then picked up her phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Fine Ken, I forgive you. But do not think that means I'm off your case."  
******  
  
That's all, folks! No more for this chapter. Reviews, as always, are accepted. See you soon!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Bonjour, Hola, Bonjourno, and Hello to all! Welcome back to the wonderful life of the Digidestined in my story UNMERITED TORTURE.  
This was, by far, the hardest chapter to write. It took a lot of research, so I must thank my cousin Nicolia for her fantastic help. I couldn't have done it without you!!  
  
So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. (Don't you love that annoying movie cliché?)  
  
Chapter 4  
*******  
  
Yolei knocked on Ken's door. Much to her surprise, a young woman of about nineteen answered.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Hi. I'm Yolei, is Ken here?"  
  
"Ah Yolei. Ken has told me a little about you," she said. "I'm his Aunt, Akira Ichijouji. His parents were suddenly called to America so I'm staying here." Akira stepped aside for Yolei to pass.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Is Ken here?" she repeated the original question.  
  
"I think my nephew's in his room, as usual; does he ever come out?"  
  
"Probably only to eat." Yolei replied with a smile, continuing down the corridor. Ken's door was uncharacteristically open. She glanced around for him then noticed him standing over his balcony. She came up behind him quietly and stopped in the doorway, not wanting to disturb the somber atmosphere.  
  
Not turning or acknowledging her presence otherwise, he began to speak.  
  
"When I was little, Sam and I used to stand right here, on this balcony, and blow bubbles. Almost everyday, my brother would mix the solution for me and we'd come out here and blow and blow, each bubble bigger than the last. It was the only thing I did better than him.  
  
And Sam was good at everything. People would constantly stop my mother on the street and sing his praises. Everyone loved my brother. He was a saint; he could do no wrong. And as Sam became perfect, I became invisible.  
  
As all eight-year-old boys with impeccable brothers do, I became jealous. I loathed the fact that no matter what happened, Sam was flawless. I wished he would disappear; leave and never come back. I thought that then my parents would pay attention to me and I would get all the love I craved. And then... it happened."   
  
"Have you ever blamed someone's death on yourself?" For once in her life, Yolei had no answer. She went and stood next to him by the railing.  
  
"It's the worst feeling you could ever have. The guilt slowly eats away at your heart, until you finally crack. I hated myself. I hated life. I wished to the gods it would end, but it didn't.'  
  
By this time, his voice was quivering with emotion.  
  
I had wanted my brother gone, but now he was my small world fell apart. The next few weeks were hell. We went around like zombies, not eating, not sleeping- barely alive. Sam's death was unreal, set apart from our reality.  
  
"It was at the funeral that it all sank in. when I saw my brother in that... that box it all finally clicked. Sam was dead. We were never going to laugh together, or do all the things brothers do. He was gone; never to return."   
  
Yolei placed a hand on his shoulder. For a few minutes silence reigned. A single tear slipped down his cheek, glistening against his pale skin. He took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"I was consumed by the darkness. I became the Digimon Emperor, a monster. I disregarded the feelings of the Digimon and treated Wormmon, my best friend, like dirt. All this I did to mask the hurt in my spirit. Then you came along."  
  
He turned to Yolei, taking her hand in his. The look in his eyes was priceless; all his feelings shone through for her to see.   
  
"You tore through the barriers and showed me the terrible person I had become. You changed my life, for the better."  
  
He bent his head and kissed her with more passion than he ever had. He put his arms around her and drew her closer. After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the kiss.  
  
"I love you, Miyako."  
******  
That's it! I must thank my 'J.E Heartbreak' c.d for breaking my writer's block. Bye, everyone. Until next time!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Hello my faithful readers. Welcome back. I am running low on new ways to introduce my story, so we'll move straight on.  
I should mention that I have no knowledge as to how soccer is played, so bare with me, please.  
Chapter 5  
*******  
Ken sat in his final exam of the year. He took a deep breath and began his paper.   
  
The pain came on slowly and unnoticed. He closed his eyes in an attempt to push it to the furthest recesses of his mind. Gradually it abated to a dull ache. He released the breath he was holding and returned to his work. He finished with a half hour to spare. With a sigh of relief, he sat back in his chair.  
  
He glanced around the room at his fellow classmates. Some were relaxing; others were hurrying. Davis stared at the ceiling, hoping for answers to be heralded down to him. He glanced over at Yolei.  
She looked up at that instant. Their gazes locked and held. He smiled at her. She smiled back then continued her work.  
  
. His headache returned at full strength. He gasped for breath. He placed his hand and on his head, massaging the pain into submission. He uttered an inaudible groan.   
  
"Students," their teacher broke the monotonous silence, "time is up. Everyone bring your papers to me and leave."  
  
Everyone carried their question papers to the front and left the room. Outside the building, Davis made a great show of relief.  
  
"Glad that's over." Everyone nodded agreement. "I'm heading to soccer practice. Ken, you coming?" he finished turning to go.  
  
"Yeah." He kissed Yolei on the cheek then followed Davis.  
  
They headed around the back of the school to the field. The coach was there with the rest of the team waiting on them. They sprinted to join the group ahead.  
  
"Everyone, as you all know, we have a game against the top-seated team in the district tomorrow." They nodded. "If we win, we're off to the finals. Today I'll be choosing the best players for the roster. Ken, Davis, as team captains you, will split the squad in two and have a match. I will choose from the best of each group and announce the lineup after practice."  
  
The team was split and sides chosen. Everyone played their best for a chance against their top rival.  
In the end Ken's team won, 2 to 1. Davis, to say the least, was not very pleased.  
  
"I don't believe it. I had you Ken," he said shaking a fist at his best friend.  
  
"Cool it, Davis-"  
  
'Ken," the coach called, beckoning him. He made his way over.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Ken? You made some silly mistakes today and fumbled a very easy pass," he questioned.  
  
"I'm fine, coach. I'm just tired I guess."  
  
"I hope you do better tomorrow or I will be forced to bench you."  
  
Ken nodded his understanding. Everyone headed for the showers. He turned to follow them but Davis stopped him.  
  
"Come on Ken, play me. First to three. Let's finally prove who's the best." Ken shrugged.  
  
"Whatever" he took his position on the field. "But when I beat you, don't come crying."  
Everyone went to the stands, anticipating a showdown.  
  
"Believe me, I won't be the one crying Ichijouji."  
  
//everyone, use your imagination. I'll drop something here and there but that's it//  
  
Davis kicked the ball down the field. Ken intercepted it and headed for the goal. Davis came in from his left and stole back the ball. It continued like this, the ball being carried from one to the other. Davis and Ken both scored two goals. This one would decide who was the best.  
  
Davis and Ken faced off in center field. Challenge was prevalent in Davis' eyes.  
  
"Your ball," Ken said, kicking it to him. Davis took a deep breath and headed off down the field. Ken came after him to capture the ball, but he swerved and headed for the goal. Ken took the ball and headed in the next direction. Unseen, Davis slid in from his side and kicked the ball in the general direction of the goal.   
  
The crowd was silent. Davis and Ken held their breaths. The ball went up an up...then sailed into the net.  
  
Davis was silent.   
  
"I. Beat. Ken Ichijouji..." he murmured. It sank in and he jumped into the air, whooping with pride.  
  
"Oh yeah! I am the best. Worship me!" he cried, doing a victory dance. Everyone in the stands joined in, though some were puzzled. Ken was among them.  
  
'I don't believe it,' he thought to himself. 'I must be losing my touch.' Shaking his head, he gathered his things to leave. Davis noticed this and jogged over to him.  
  
"Ken, no hard feelings. I may have beaten you but we're still friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Davis no hard feelings."   
*~*  
Ken unlocked his front door. He was surprised to find Yolei sitting in his living room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, heading for the kitchen. She followed.  
  
"Returning your Chemistry book. Your aunt let me in before she left." She finally noticed Davis leaning against the wall. He was grinning like a hyena.  
  
"What's with you?" she asked, unaware of the afternoon's match.  
  
"I beat Ken in an all or nothing, one-on-one soccer match. I am so good, the King you could say."  
He went to Ken's fridge.  
  
"I must celebrate. You got anything to eat?"  
  
"Help yourself," he said heading for his bedroom. Yolei followed. She sat in the armchair and watched as he changed his shirt. He turned and confronted her.  
  
"What is it, Miya-chan? Spit it out."  
  
"What's wrong with you Ken? Do not tell me you're fine, because you're not. You're tired all the time. You've had all these headaches. You just haven't been the same."  
  
"Miyako, there's nothing wrong with me. Exams were stressful this year. Now they're over."  
  
"It's been going on long before exams started, Ken. You're balance is off, you can't concentrate, you zone out in the middle of a conversation. Something's not right, and it has me worried."  
  
"I am fine. If something was wrong, I think I would realize it." He was exasperated.  
  
"Cut the crap, Ken and listen to me," her voice was insistent, " Davis beat you in soccer! Isn't that enough evidence for you? You're sick. Everyone else can see it, why can't you?"  
  
" I can't see it because there is nothing wrong. Now leave me alone and drop the subject."  
  
She had had enough.  
  
"Fine," she said. "I can't make you listen to reason, so why try? I'm done with it, Ken." she stood and headed for the door. She turned in the doorway.  
  
"I'm done with you." She left, closing the door behind her.   
  
'I can't believe I just broke up with him,' she thought. 'He is being impossible. I'll go back in and make him apologize.'  
  
She reentered the room- only to receive the shock of her life.  
  
Ken lay on the floor, in a most unnatural position, barely breathing.  
*******  
The plot thickens. One chapter left everybody! All will be revealed. Don't miss it.  
Until then, don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Hi, everyone. Since you're probably anxious about Ken, I'll quit the pleasantries.   
  
Chapter 6  
******  
Thoughts of past conversations ran through Yolei's mind as she and Davis stood outside Ken's hospital room.  
  
'You can work yourself until you die, I do not care.'  
'When you end up in a hospital bed panting your last breath, I wont be saying I told you so.'  
'I'm done with it Ken. I'm done with you.'  
  
"Miss Inoue, Mr. Motomiya?" the doctor said, snapping her train of thought. She looked up at him anxiously.  
  
"Will he be okay, Dr. Sityan? Do you know what's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"We ran some tests and did a brain scan. The X-ray showed a tumor growing on his brain. It is interfering with his motor skills and functions as his symptoms proved. At present, the tumor is still small, but rapidly growing."  
  
"Is there nothing you can do, doctor?"  
  
"We could perform surgery and remove the tumor before it can do any more damage. Unfortunately, his parents permission is needed for such a procedure, and from the information we have his parents will not be returning until tomorrow. Until then we must monitor him closely and hope he regains consciousness."  
  
Yolei took a deep, sustaining breath. Davis gave her hand a comforting squeeze.   
  
"Might we see him?" The doctor nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Yolei sat next to Ken's bedside, holding his hand. She listened to his shallow breathing, indication of his tenuous connection to the realm of the living. The tubes linked to his body and the steady beeping of the machines was a constant reminder of theseverity of this situation. She brushed his deep indigo hair away from his face. He seemed so relaxed, almost peaceful. 'Almost as if he were...' She couldn't bear to finish the thought.  
  
"Yolei?" Davis said as he entered the room and came to sit beside her. "Why haven't you left?"  
  
"I'm fine, Davis. I just want to be here when he wakes up," she said. "After all, I did put him here." She added, in a self-deprecating tone.   
  
"Yolei, how were you supposed to know that Ken was going to collapse?"  
  
"If I didn't confront him and get him upset he wouldn't have!"  
  
"He had a brain tumor, for God's sake! It would have happened eventually."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"You know, I would expect Ken to blame something like this on himself, but not you. It wasn't your fault, Yolei. You have to believe that."  
  
Yolei finally broke down in tears. Davis gathered his best friend into his arms and held her close.  
  
"But I'm so scared, Davis!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "What if he doesn't wake up? I can't live without him, I just can't. I love him," she said.  
  
" He'll be fine, Yolei. He'll come back to you." Davis said comfortingly. He brushed the tears from her face. "Besides I owe him five bucks, he'll definitely want it."  
  
Yolei smiled through her tears.  
  
"Everything'll be fine, Miyako." He said, using her true name. "I promise." Yolei turned back to Ken.  
  
"I hope you're right Davis," she whispered. She settled her head into the comfort of his shoulders and closed her eyes. Very soon, she was asleep.   
*******  
  
It was a place of different entities. In one direction, light and life reigned. The bright sun spread a warm glow over the people. All were enjoying the contentment and bliss of their existence. Laughter and happiness floated along the breeze.  
On the other side, darkness and death was king. The cloudy, sinister sky hinted at an oncoming storm. It overshadowed the many scattered souls hovering there and cast them in the shades of nightmares.  
  
Yolei stood on the edge of both worlds and watched the conflicting scenes; each was unaware of the other.   
  
"A strange place, isn't it?" Ken whispered. She looked across at him into his clouded violet eyes.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked. He lifted his gaze to the landscapes before them.  
  
"Between Life and Death." His eyes returned to her. "I'm here to say goodbye, Miyako."  
  
"No... Ken..." he placed a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
"I must go, Miyako. Now. It's my time."  
  
A single tear slipped down her cheek. He brushed it away with cold fingers. A bittersweet smile graced his lips.  
  
"You will always have the memories. Never forget; never let them go." She nodded, choking back a sob. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"I love you," he murmured. He stepped back and slowly disappeared into the gray mists of the Land of the Dead.  
  
"Ken! No, don't leave me." She cried, the pain wrenching at her heart.  
  
"Goodbye.' His words drifted back to her on the wind. She stood there grief-stricken, looking into the Empire of Death. Then, invisible hands reached out and pulled her back to the Realm of Life.  
  
Yolei jerked awake, panting. She wiped a hand across her face as if to wash away the lingering images.   
  
'It was just a dream. Just a dream" she repeated to herself softly. She got up and went to Ken's bedside. Nothing had changed. She took his hand in hers, as if to help maintain his bond with this reality. Her dream was still too close and all too real. Shadows of it filtered through her mind on the periphery of her consciousness. She pushed such thoughts from her mind.  
  
"Ken, just hold on. Don't let go. Don't leave me alone, please," she whispered. For a moment, all was silent. Then-  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
The heart monitor let out a terrifying sound. Yolei was paralyzed with fear. The alarms at the nurses' station brought the doctors running. They roughly pushed Yolei aside and began efforts to revive him. Davis took her firmly by the arm and led her out of the room. They watched fearfully as the doctors worked feverishly to hold Ken to this world. After a few minutes, Dr. Sityan came out to them.  
From the look in his eyes, they knew the unthinkable had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry. We did all we could-"   
  
"No.... no..." Yolei murmured, shaking her head.  
  
"-But he didn't make it."  
  
"Nooooo!!" Yolei screamed; anguish closed its icy hand around her heart. Davis pulled her to him and enveloped her in an embrace.   
  
"You were wrong, Davis. He's not coming back. He's never coming back." The tears poured forth as they sank to their knees on the cold tile floor.  
  
"You were wrong."  
******  
  
The visions washed over Yolei as she stood watching the still, glistening water. Ken was gone, lost to her forever. He held a special place in her heart, where all the memories they had shared lived.   
  
She had never told anyone about her dream. Ken's last goodbye was too sacred and too dear; it existed only in her memories.  
  
"Yolei." Her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You okay?" She leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes.   
  
"I'm fine, Davis. Just fine."  
******  
All good things must come to an end. I almost shed tears over this chapter. Now, I'm a Kenyako fan like the rest of you, but this match made my story finish so perfectly.   
One last thanks to all the people who reviewed, you helped to keep me writing. Watch out for a sequel entitled 'The Aftermath'. Goodbye, until next time!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
